Stuck
by moni1914
Summary: Ron tries to find out who Hermione is dating.Just a silly one shot, no plot no plans for future chapters.-And as always i own nothing just like playing with the characters.


Stuck

The trio finally reached their seventh year, the war was over and most everyone had lived. One day in potions Snape had his seventh year class working in groups of three. Hermione was cutting up some ingredients as she talked to Ron who had pestered her for the last few months.

"Will you just tell me who you are going out with?"

"No Ron you have been acting like a child about this ever since we broke up and I won't have you pestering him too," Ron would not leave her alone he just had to know who she broke up with him for.

"Just a hint. I…."

"No Ron," she stopped chopping and looked at him.

"For the last time NO!" she said as she turned back to Harry who had started to put the ingredients into the cauldron. "No not yet Harry !" she yelled, but it was too late. He had already dropped the ingredients in. The mixture started to bubble and sizzle and then there was a small explosion.

"Miss Granger!…I expect more from you than the rest of these dunderheads. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention starting after class since this is the last class of the day," Snape fumed. He was more relaxed since the war was over but he was still Snape.

Harry spoke up. "Professor Sir, it is my fault I added the ingredient too early and caused the explosion not Hermione."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not confessing sooner. Miss Granger should have been more careful who she partners with," Snape said as he turned and left, robes billowed behind him.

The three were the last left in the classroom. As they were gathering their belongings Harry apologized again to Hermione.

"Its fine Harry it's not your fault. You know how Snape is."

"But I still feel bad I messed up the potion and lost house points," Harry said.

"I guess you wont be able to meet up with your mystery guy. I can give him the message that you have detention so he isn't waiting on you all afternoon," Ron offered.

"No Ron , I'm not telling you just so you can pester the crap out of him like you do me. We aren't together anymore Ron you don't have to know everything I do."

"We will see you later Hermione," Harry said as he dragged Ron out of the classroom.

As the two boys walked to the door. Snape stood and spoke to Hermione.

"Ok Miss Granger you will start by helping me…," Snape started as the boys closed the door. Snape then locked and silenced the room.

Ron looked at Harry "Help, yea right she will probably be doing all the cleaning while he watches. She's probably already on her hands and knees doing Merlin knows what," Ron said.

Harry smiled knowingly, "Yes I'm sure she is."

Once the door was closed the scene continued on the other side with Hermione and Snape.

"…get you out of those clothes," he smiled as Hermione put her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Hermione made it to the Great Hall in time for dinner. After her "detention" she spent some time in Severus' rooms. Over the summer her and Severus had worked on potions together to bring down Voldemort . They developed a friendship which turned into something more. She hadn't told any of her friends but Harry knew. He saw them together on the Marauder's map one night….and lets just say it does some crazy things when two people are having sex. Harry was not happy at first but he was grown up about it, he knew if it made her happy he had no right to say anything about it.

She wasn't going to tell Ron anytime soon. They were still dating at the time her and Severus started getting closer. They didn't turn it into something more until she had broken up with Ron but Ron accused her of shagging the new guy while she was still dating him. He was angry with her because she would not sleep with him even after they had dated for almost a year. So he was a little upset and acting like an idiot.

Hermione sat down in her normal seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Its about time he let you out of the dungeons, what kind of crazy things did the git have you doing today?" Ron asked.

Hermione flashed back to a few hours ago where she was bent over Severus' desk as he buggered her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Harry saw her blush but Ron was too busy shoveling in food.

She watched Ron, she was more thankful everyday that she had ended it with him. All he cared about was food and Quidditch and the few times they were a little physical there was a lot of fumbling on his part. With Severus there was definitely no fumbling he was a little wild sometimes but she loved it, she always liked doing different things. At first she was a little shy with him but it did not take her long to get out of that. And he wasn't all wild and kink, there were times were he was very gentle and still so intense.

"So what did your little boy friend say when you missed shag time with him today?" Ron asked.

"He was fine of course he understood," Hermione said.

"I don't know why you won't just tell us who this mystery guy is. Unless you are ashamed of him," Ron shoveled some food into his mouth.

"I'm not ashamed of him Ronald. If you wouldn't act like such a prick and grow up maybe I would tell you," she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Why won't she just tell us?" Ron turned to Harry.

"She will when she gets ready."

"You don't seem to care who she is dating."

"I do, I just don't want to push her she will tell us when she is ready, its her life I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling us. I'm guessing one of those reason would be the way you have been acting lately."

That next Friday night, Harry and Ron were in their dorm room talking. Harry was on his bed checking out a Quidditch magazine.

"I think I figured out a way to find out who Hermione is dating," Ron said as he sat down beside Harry, with a book in his hand.

"Ron , why can't you just leave it alone? Grow up a little, this is why she broke up with you in the first place."

"No she broke up with me because she was shagging this other bloke right under my nose. She would barley let me touch her and then she goes off ….."

"She never cheated on you Ron." Harry snapped. " She wouldn't do a thing like that, she just realized that you were better friends than anything else. I'm mean honestly do you think you two were going to last. She's Hermione, she's way out of our league."

"So are you going to help me or not?"

"No," Harry said.

Ron got up and started down stairs to the common room where he found Hermione.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Ron I was just on my way out. I was just making my rounds."

"Going to see the mystery man I suppose."

"Yes Ron I am and you better not follow me," She said angrily.

As she turned her back to walk out Ron waved his wand and whispered something. Hermione stopped and turned back to him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing just have a good time."

An hour or so later Hermione was in her head girl room in her bed with Severus on top of her thrusting inside of her.

"Ummmmm… faster," Hermione moaned.

Severus changed angles so he was hitting that spot and picked up speed. He grunted and moaned as he felt her walls start to pulse around him. He stuck a hand between them and stroked her clit to bring her over with him.

He collapsed on top of her his face buried in her neck as he mumbled. "Shit."

"That was amazing," Hermione said out of breath.

"You say that every time."

"It gets better every time."

He chuckled into her neck. They just laid there for a few minutes. He felt funny he was still inside her but usually he was soft by now. He raised up on his forearms and looked down at her. He felt her contract her walls around his length.

"Round two already?" Hermione smiled. "Well any other time that would be great but I do need a little break before we go again," Hermione started wiggling underneath him.

"Come on just a quickie since I'm all ready to go." He moved back in forth inside her.

"No…I don't think I can have any more orgasms right now."

He started to roll off her but he would not come out of her. Its like her pussy had trapped his cock and wouldn't release it.

"Stop playing around Severus," she groaned.

"I'm not. I swear. It won't come out."

He sat up and rested back on his heels,of coarse she had to follow him so she was sitting on his muscled thighs still laying on her back uncomfortably. He looked down at where they were connected, felt around but found nothing but their natural mixed juices. He tried pulling out a few times and then quickly slammed back in hard in frustration accidentally brushing against her still sensitive clit.

She bucked up against him. "Shit….maybe I do have an orgasm or two left."

"Sorry," he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. "Maybe its some kind of joke from the Weasley shop and we have to shag a certain amount of times before it lets go," he smirked.

"You just want to screw again."

"How many times are we going to have this opportunity?"

"You can always use a potion when you want to keep going."

"You know I never touch those kinds of potions. Besides, I don't need them, I recovery quickly enough, if you recall there have been many nights where I have kept you awake," he said with a smirk.

"Yes that is very true."

They spent the next couple of hours having sex….switching between hard and fast, to slow and sensual.

As they were coming down from on of the hard and fast times there was a knock at her door. Hermione was on top of him, she tried to raise up off his length but he still would not come out of her. "What do we do?" she asked. " I can't go to the door like this."

"If its an emergency they will go to the head boy or a head of house."

"Oh that's good….last thing we need it for McGonagall coming to find me. Isn't there a spell or something you can do?"

"If I knew how we got this way, then maybe," Severus answered. As the person at the door knocked again.

"Open up Hermione, I know you are in there," Ron's voice sounded through the door.

"Arg….what did you do Ronald?" Hermione yelled.

"Let me in and I will tell you how to get unstuck."

"Tell me first then I'll let you in."

"No, then your little mystery friend will hide or something. Just open the door."

Severus was furious. "Let him in I'll take care of him," he said as he accioed his wand to him from across the room.

"What spell did you use?" she asked as she tried to keep Severus calm.

"I don't remember the name of it, something wizards use to see if there wife or girlfriend is cheating."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore….your such a prat Ronald Weasley ….I never want to see or talk to you again."

"Come on Hermione just let me in and I'll get you too unstuck, its no big deal."

"Would you like to guess where we are stuck?"

"I don't know, obviously your lips are not stuck," he laughed "his hand is probably stuck to your boob…I've seen them before what is the big deal?"

Severus started to say something but Hermione stopped him.

"Guess again. Do you think something for infidelity would be so simple."

"Well, what else could it be?" realization hit him "…oh"

"Yes you git"

"I'm sorry 'Hermione I didn't think…."

"Of course not your such an idiot. Now tell me how to reverse the spell."

"Well the caster has to be the one to say the spell while…they touch…"

"Hell no," Hermione interrupted. "Go away Ronald," She heard a huff on the other side of the door and then it went silent.

Hermione looked down at Severus still laying under her. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can't really figure this out on our own," he rolled them over so he was on top. "I'm sure we would get some looks walking around the library like this trying to figure out a counter spell."

"So we call Ron back?" that was the last thing she wanted.

"No…I will not have that prat touching you or me,"

"Ok so I guess we learn to live like this."

"Well that's not going to work either because I have to pee."

"Eww…you are not going to pee inside me," she said in disgust.

"Then the only other option is Dumbledore."

"What about Madam Pomfrey, at least she is a medi-witch and she has seen me naked before."

"Only problem with that is she would eventually have to get Dumbledore anyway, and then she would run her mouth and the whole school would know about our little situation."

"Ok fine get Dumbledore," she agreed.

Severus sat up on his knees and rested back on his heels. Hermione had to scoot with him, this time he arranged some pillows under her so she was more comfortable.

He sent his Patronus to Dumbledore's office with a message that he was needed in the head girls room. Then he accioed Hermione's shirt so she could cover up a little bit. He retrieved his shirt and transfigured it into a blanket to cover up their connection.

"Severus, what are you doing in Miss Grangers room?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in through the floo, McGonagall not far behind.

"Severus! What are you doing in bed with a student," McGonagall

asked as they saw what was before them.

"Hermione and I have been together since the summer there is no rule against the relationship as long as she is of age, which she is." Severus explained.

"Its still highly inappropriate," McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"They are not breaking any laws, Minerva." Dumbledore looked at the two on the bed. "Now what seems to be the problem my boy, …Miss Granger." He nodded to each one.

"Well Mr. Weasly's jealousy over took his intelligence, which I'm sure was not a hard feat, he used a spell of some kind to find out who Hermione was seeing by sticking her 'boyfriend' to her." Severus explained.

"Ok then we just call Mr. Weasley in here and he can do the counter spell," Minerva said.

Hermione looked up at her head of house. "Well its not that simple Professor. Ron evidently has to touch the place where we are stuck while he says the counter spell."

"Ok…" Minerva replied oblivious to what the two were trying to tell her.

Severus sighed in frustration. "Minerva my cock is stuck in Hermione's cunt."

"Oh…" Minerva's eyes grew wide and her face flushed. "Well… yes…that would be quite….inappropriate for Mr. Weasley to be…touching around ….down there."

"Are you sure you are stuck?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus…" Severus started to move his hips to show him. "..I'm positive."

Hermione groaned and bit her lip. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry love." Severus chuckled.

Albus cleared his throat. " Are you sure its magic and your not just stuck? Its not very common but it is possible that the vaginal muscles spasmed and locked around your penis…..I find it hard to believe that Mr. Weasley is capable of something like this."

"I find it hard to believe as well but it has to be magic….I'm still hard after twelve times orgasms in the last two hours," Severus announced.

Minerva gasped and earned a stare down from Severus and an embarrassed gleam from Hermione.

Albus took out his wand. "Well… I will see what I can do," he waved his wand around for a few minutes saying different spells but nothing happened. After half and hour he gave up, "I've tried everything I can….without having to touch …the area of juncture," Dumbledore said as Hermione's face drained of color.

Severus removed the blanket and Dumbledore looked for a moment too long. He had to adjust his robes. "Sorry my dear….natural reaction nothing personal."

"Albus!" Minerva screamed.

As Dumbledore touched them Hermione turned her head away from him in discomfort. Dumbledore tried a few more spells and wand movements. There was a little magic that went through the air.

"Give it a try now Severus,"

Severus tried pulling out again to no avail.

"I don't believe we have any other choice but to call Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as Severus grabbed the blanket and covered them back up.

"Fine go get the Weasel," Severus said.

Albus looked to Minerva. " I will be right back."

When Minerva and Ron walked back into the head girls room, Ron's eyes widened as he saw who was in bed with his Hermione. "Bloody Hell!"

"Language Mr. Weasley," McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor."

"Mr. Weasley, we need you to perform the counter spell. Dumbledore told the boy.

"I don't want to see that ...much less touch it," He said as he stared at the blanket over the two."

"I'm not thrilled about it either Mr. Weasley." Severus said as he removed the blanket. "But there is no other choice."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.

"Ron its your fault this happened so fix it," Hermione said.

Ron placed his hand so it covered the place where the were joined and his face turned green.

"Hurry up Weasley so you can remove your clammy hand from my cock," Severus said.

"Severus!" Minerva said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Sir" Ron said sickly.

Ron quickly said the spell and jerked his hand away in disgust.

Severus pulled out his length from its captor, and covered Hermione back up with the blanket. Then he starked across the room to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Oh my," Minerva said looking from his huge cock to her little Gryffindor with a questioning look as she wondered how the petite young woman was able to handle his manhood.

Hermione smiled and blushed as she looked away from her head of house.

"Ok Mr. Weasley….I'm going to have to ask you to take a wizard oath not to speak of this personal matter to anyone," Dumbledore advised the young wizard.

Ron looked at Hermione. " I'm not going to say anything Hermione , I promise." he looked at her sympathetically.

"Take the oath Ron." She didn't hesitate.


End file.
